The Perfect Life
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: Nina and Fabian have a perfect life. Two amazing daughters, Amber and Alfie living right next door to them and they have each other. But what happens when their youngest daughter is taken? Who took her and most of all, Why did they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Perfect Life

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic! Please go easy and review!**

Nina's POV:

It was the perfect day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and I was outside with my amazing husband Fabian Rutter and our two girls, Sarah who was four, and Alana who was 9 months old. Fabian was bouncing Alana up and down and I was coloring with Sarah, then the doorbell rings. Sarah gets up and says, "I'll get the door Mommy!"

Sarah opened the door to Amber and Alfie and their son, Ramond, who was three and their daughter Amy who was five. "Amber! Alfie!" I say hugging them. "Hi Nins! How are you guys?" asked Amber. Just then Fabian came in with Alana. "Hey guys! We weren't expecting you!" "Surprise!" Alfie said. "Ramond, Amy, why don't you two and Sarah go upstairs to Sarah's room?" "OK" They said at the same time. "So guys, seen any aliens or UFO's recently?" Alfie joked. We all laughed. It was just like old times.

"Nins, guess what!" Amber says to me as we were sitting on the couch. "Um, you meet Victoria Beckham?" I say with a smile "I wish! We are moving in right next door to you guys!" "That's great!" Fabian said. "Amber, I'm just warning you, there is only one closet in each bedroom, and Alfie needs space for his clothes to!" "Very funny Fabian! I've changed since High School! Instead of buying seven pairs of new shoes everytime I walked into a store, I've changed my max number to six!" After we caught up and the kids played for a little, Amber and Alfie had to go. "Bye nins! Bye Fabes! We'll see you soon!" Amber says as she holds Ramond's hand. "Bye Amber, bye Alfie! Come over whenever!" Says Fabian.

It's 7:30 so we put the girls to bed. "Good night Sarah! Good night Alana! I Love you!" Fabian and I said to our daughters. "Good night mommy! Good night daddy! I love you!" says Sarah as we tuck her into bed. We turn off the lights and Fabian and I get into bed. "I love you." I say to Fabian. :"I love you too." We kissed and went to bed. _'My life is perfect.'_ I say to myself. I just wish Fabian and I didn't go to bed at 9:00 p.m.

**Hey! Sorry It's short! Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What just happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis! **

Nina's POV

I woke around 3:30 a.m. to the sound of very faint whispering. It sounded like it was coming from the baby monitor on my nightstand. We were the only one's in the house. I looked at Fabian and he was asleep. I didn't think too much of it, I thought it was just people outside talking. So I went back to sleep.

I Woke up that morning around 8:00. '_That's strange.' _I thought. '_Alana normally would have woken us up already' _ I go down the hall to Alana's room. She wasn't in her room. "Fabian!" I call. He comes to Alana's room scratching his head. "Morning" He says yawning. "Where's Alana?" I say. Fabian comes over to the crib, looks in it and says, "I have no idea" We look at each other then run to Sarah's room to see if she was in there.

Luckily, she was. I go over to her bed and shake her lightly awake. "Sarah?" I say. "Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy" Sarah says rubbing her eyes. "Have you seen Alana this morning, sweetie?" Fabian asks her. "No, Why?" "Well sweetie, she isn't in her crib." I say to her. "Where is she then?" Sarah asks, almost in tears. "We don't know, Sarah." I hugged her tight. "I'm going to go call the police!" Fabian said and ran down stairs. "Mommy, I'm scared!" "Don't worry Sarah, everything will be ok" I was trying to stay calm but it was a little hard because our 9 month old daughter was missing! Then me and Sarah both started to cry

Fabian came up a few minutes later. "They said they would be sending someone out and check the neighborhood." He said hugging me and Sarah. Then there was a knock on the door, I picked Sarah up, and went downstairs with Fabian. "Hello. I'm Officer Carl. Are You Mr. and Mrs. Rutter?" "Yes we are" I said. "Did you report a missing baby?" "Yes, our 9 month old daughter, Alana is missing." I said. "Uh, come in Officer Carl." Fabian says to him. He nods and enters. "May I ask you two some questions about what happened?" He asked us. "Of course." Fabian answered.

Amber's POV

I woke up and looked out the window, when I saw a police car outside Nina and Fabian's house. "Alfie? Boo!" I say to Alfie. "Yeah Ambs?" "There is a police car outside Nina and Fabian's house!" "What?" Alfie asks me. "Come see!" "OMG, What happened?" Alfie asked, shocked. "I have no idea! Let's go over and see!"

**I'll update again as soon as I can! Hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clues

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis! Sadly :P**

Fabian's POV

I couldn't believe it! My daughter was missing! "When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Officer Carl asked us. "Last night, when we put her to bed." I answered. "Did anything strange happen last night?" He asked. "Well, last night I woke up around 3:30 and I heard very faint whispering. I thought it was just someone outside so I didn't think about it." Nina said. "Could you understand anything they were saying?" "No, I just heard mumbling." Officer Carl nodded and he was writing down everything we were saying. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nina says as she gets up to get the door. "Nina! Are you okay? What happened?" Amber said. "Alana is missing!" Nina said. Amber hugged her while Alfie came over to me. "Hey bro. You okay? What happened?" "I don't know, Nins went to check on Alana this morning and she wasn't in her crib." Nina and Amber came back in.

"Hi, I'm Amber Lewis and this is my husband Alfie" Amber said as her and Alfie shook Officer Carl's hand. "Do you two live next door?" He asked them. They both nodded. "Did either of you hear anyone outside last night?" "No" Alfie said. "I'm going to go tell Patricia and the others." Amber said a she grabbed her phone and left the room.

Nina's POV

Soon, Patricia, Jerome, Mara and Mick were at our house. Everyone asking questions about what happened. Just then, I remembered something. "The baby monitor" I said. "What?" Patricia and Mara asked. "The baby monitor, records everything, like everything that people say when they are in her room!" Everyone looks at me. We share some glances, then run upstairs to Alana's room. I grab the baby monitor and hit 'replay' and it replays everything recorded on it. We finally get to what was said last night. You wouldn't BELIEVE who's voice you heard.

**Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Let me know in the reviews and I'll try to update Monday (5/16) Or Tuesday (5/17) Nighty Night! –Emirox73**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Where's our girl?

Nina's POV

"Rufus Zeno?" We all shouted at once. Rufus Zeno took our baby girl! I thought he was dead! Obviously I was wrong! "What are we going to do?" I said almost in tears. Fabian hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Who's Rufus Mommy?" Sarah asked me. "He's, um, I'll tell you later sweetie" I said to her."What we're going to do is find him and get you two your daughter and Sarah's little sister back!" Patricia said. "Now, who is Rufus Zeno?" Officer Carl asked. If we wanted our daughter back, we were going to _have_ to tell him the truth.

"So, What you're saying is that when you all were in High School, there was an ancient Egyptian mystery about the Elixar of Life and the Cup of Ankh and you 8 solved it and Rufus Zeno, along with others, were after the Cup and Immortality?"

We nodded. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I believe you." We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I had better go and investigate and see if my team and I can find this Rufus Zeno." "Thank you so much Officer Carl!" I said as he left. "Nina, Fabian I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Mara said hugging me. "Yeah, It happened so fast! I still can't believe it!" Joy said, also hugging me. "Thanks guys" I said to them. "Well, we're not leaving you guys!" Patricia said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked her. "We are staying here with you guys in case anything bad happens to any of us!" "You're the best friends ever!" I said pulling them into a big group hug. I loved these guys.

During dinner, we were discussing everything. Sarah, Ramond and Amy were at Fabian's parents house. "Where do you think Alana could be?" Mick asked us. "I don't know, I just hope she's still alive." Fabian said. "Me too, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her!" I Said. Then the doorbell rang and I went to get it. "Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry!" It was Trudy and Uncle Ade. Fabian then came over to the door. They hugged us tight. Thanks Trudy, Thanks Uncle Ade." Fabian and I both said. "How did all this happen?" I looked at everyone and knew we _had _to tell them everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Chapter 5: The Truth is out**

**Fabian's POV**

"Oh my word!" Trudy exclaimed after we told her what had happened in High School. "We're sorry we didn't tell you Trudy!" Amber said to her "No, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the black cat!" Trudy said to her. "We just hope you two get Alana back!" Uncle Ade said Nina and I. "Thank you Trudy, Uncle Ade" I said to them.

"Would you like for us to stay here with all of you?" Uncle Ade asked Nina and I. "That would be great! Thank you so much!" Nina said, hugging them. (**A/N, Uncle Ade and Trudy are married! ) **I'll show you two where the guest room is." I said to them and they followed me upstairs.

**Nina's POV**

Since our house was huge there was enough room for Sarah, Amy and Ramond, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Trudy, Uncle Ade, Fabian and I. Along with a few more people.

"Well since we're all staying here we should probably go get our kids." Jerome said looking around. We agreed and told Trudy and Uncle Ade. Patricia and Jerome went to get their kids, Victoria (Or Tori) who was 4 and their son Charlie who was 2. Mara and Mick went to get their kids, Jake who was 5 and their daughter Lexi who was 2.

Lastly, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter brought back Sarah, Amy and Ramond. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter stayed down stairs with us for a while. Then my phone started to ring. It was Gran.

"Hello?" I say into the phone "Nina! How are you sweetie?" Gran knew about the whole mystery, but not about her missing great-granddaughter. "Well, uh, I have something to tell you. Rufus Zeno took Alana!" "Oh my goodness Nina! Sweetie I'm so sorry! I'm going to come to England, alright?" "Yes Gran! That'd be great!" I'm glad Gran, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter were always there for Fabian and I. "Can I talk to Fabian for a second?" Gran asked. "Yeah, of course." And with that I handed the phone to Fabian.

"It's Gran" I told him. "Hello?" "Hi Mrs. Martin…" I Started to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. "Nina we just feel awful! We are so sorry this happened!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed. They, too, new about the mystery. "Thanks Mrs. Rutter." I said, hugging them both. I remember the first time I meet them.

***FLASHBACK* (Still Nina's POV)**

"Nina, don't worry! My parents will love you!" Fabian said to me as we walked up to the front door of his house. Fabian rang the doorbell. "Oh! You must be Nina! We've heard so much about you! Come in!" Mrs. Rutter exclaimed to me. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Rutter!" I said with a smile. "Please call me Rebecca! James! Come down here! Fabian is here with a special guest!" Mrs. Rutter said with a smile. "Ah you must be the famous Nina we've heard so much about! Fabian, she's even prettier in person!" Fabian and I both blushed after he said that. Then we sat down on the couch and got to no each other better. And that's how I meet my future parents-in-law.

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

Fabian gave me back my phone. "Your Gran said she would be here in a few days" Fabian kissed me on the cheek. I hugged him. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter smiled.

**Tell me what you think! I'll try to update Wednesday, (5/18) but I have a Volleyball game. I will for sure Friday and Saturday! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Interviews

**Hey everyone! We won 2 out of 3 volleyball games! So, here's chapter 6! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

"So are you two going to stay here also?" Fabian asked his parents.

"Only if you would like us to" Mr. Rutter said. "Yes!" Fabian and I said at the same time.

"Alright, we'll go get our stuff!" Mrs. Rutter said as they both left.

Not long after they left everyone came back with their kids. Then Officer Carl came back.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. I need to ask all of you about what happened in High School. Mrs. Rutter, May I start with you first?" I nodded.

Everyone left and went upstairs while Officer Carl sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Now, how old where you at the time, and now?" He asked me.

"I was 15, going on 16 and now I'm 25, and so are the rest of us."

"Alright, Do you know how old Rufus was?"

He was 95 or 96. So now he would have to be around 105. I have no idea how he can still be alive. Fabian had gotten rid of the Elixir."

"This all happened in Anubis House? What happened after that."

"Yes, all at Anubis House. The House is still there, the school is still open."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Rutter. Do you think you could get your husband for me please?"

"Of course." And with that I left to go get Fabian.

**No One's POV**

"Hello Mr. Rutter. Now I need to ask you some questions. What has happened to Victor and the teachers?"

"Victor past away one year after all this happened, along with the other teachers. The school hired some new teachers. Well, they all died except Mr. Winkler, he had a medical condition but is all right now."

Officer Carl kept asking them all question's like that.

"Thank you for your time everyone. I will be looking into this for the rest of the evening. You all have a good night."

With that, Officer Carl left.

"Well we should probably get our kids to bed." Mick said. And that's what we did.

While I was lying in bed next to Fabian, I started to cry. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek. And with that we went to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short! My mom says I have to get off the laptop! :P Update for sure on Friday! Night everyone. Hope you like it! **

**~Emirox73**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Security Camera's

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter and if you wanna give me a suggestion PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's POV

I woke up hoping that what had happened, was just a dream. But sadly, it wasn't. Fabian and I went to go freshen up, then we went downstairs.

We saw that everyone helped make breakfast, French Toast, mine and Fabian's favorite. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter had come back late last night and had all of their stuff.

"Morning everyone." I said to them. "Morning" They all said back.

"You know, we should install security camera's in every room for safety." Jerome stated.

"That's such a good idea Jerome!" Amber exclaimed

"Well, I'll call and see when someone can come and install them." Trudy said getting her phone.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said walking to the door.

"Gran!" I said hugging Gran, gosh I missed her so much. Fabian came over and Gran hugged the both of us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you two! This should have never happened!" Gran said almost crying.

"Thanks Gran. Well come on in." I said motioning here to come in. Fabian grabbed her bags

"Oh, thank you dear." Gran said "No problem." Fabian answered.

"Gran, you know everyone, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Trudy, Ade, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter." I said to her. "Hello everyone." Gran said with a smile.

"…Great! Thank you! They said they would send someone out right away." Trudy said putting away her phone.  
>"Hello Mrs. Martin! We are installing security camera's." Trudy explained to Gran<p>

"That's wonderful!" Gran said. "The safer, the better!"

_**Ten minutes later**_

There was a knock on the door. Mick went to get it.

"Hi, I'm Andrew, did you call for security cameras to be installed?"

"Yes we did, In all the rooms except the bathroom." Mick explained to him.

"Great, all get those up right away." And with that, Andrew started to install the cameras.

After about 45 minutes, they were all set up. We paid him and he left.

"Well, we can't be stuck in here for the rest of our lives. Let's go do something!" Amber said.

"We haven't been out for a while. Nina and I could use some cheering up." Fabian said, looking at me.

"Well let's go!" Patricia exclaimed.'

"How about Ade, Mrs. Martin, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter stay here with the kids, while you all go out." Trudy said looking at all of us.

"Oh, Trudy you don't have to do that." I said to her.

"Well I would like to spend some time with my great-granddaughter!" Gran said.

"Oh, alright!" I said. With that we got our things, and left.

Amber's POV

We were walking around town and the I saw someone in a black leather jacket. I stopped walking. Apparently, Nina saw him too and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fabian! Did you see him?" Nina said to Fabian.

"See who?" Fabian said, looking around.

"I think we just saw Rufus." I said…

**Ooooh! What's going to happen next? I'll try to update tomarrow! Review and please tell me what you think!**

**~Emirox73**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We meet again

**Amber's POV**

"What?" Fabian said looking around.

"I said, I think we just saw Rufus Zeno!"

"Nina?" Fabian looked at Nina. She nodded.

"Well are we just going to stand here or call the cops!" Patricia exclaimed.

Mara grabbed her phone, and called Officer Carl.

"'Hello? This is Mara Campbell. Yes. We just saw Rufus Zeno on Main Street. Ok, Thanks, Bye.' He said he was coming."

We looked around again, and then I saw him. He had a devious little smile on his face. We didn't know what to do.

Rufus obviously knew that because he stepped up right in front of us. We all backed up, I was gripping Alfie's hand and Nina did the same thing with Fabian

"Well, well. Look who it is. I haven't seen this bunch in a while." Rufus said, staring daggers at Nina and Fabian

"H-how are you still alive!" Nina said to him.

"Excellent question. Well, My father, along with Sarah's and Victor's were, very close. Mine and Victor's father came up with the Elixir, they each gave us some of it in a small glass container.

I thought there was no use in it so I hid it. I had forgotten all about it. But the after your little high school prom, I remembered it.

I then found it in my house, under my old bed. I then drank some of it. I still have some, but not much left." Rufus said to us. _Where is Officer Carl?_ I thought to myself.

"Why did you take Alana?" Fabian said.

"Where is she?" Nina said.

"Ahh, I can only answer one of those questions. I took her because, you tricked me!

I drank some fake Elixir, thinking I was immortal. I found out not long after. I was so angry! I was suffering. So, why not make you suffer?"

And with that, he was gone. We had no idea where he had gone! Or how he left! Just then Officer Carl showed up.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked us.

By then Nina was crying, and Fabian was holding on to her.

"Rufus got away! We have no idea how. He just vanished." Jerome explained to Officer Carl

"It was so scary!" Mara said.

"Yeah well add that to the list of scary things that keep happening!" Nina said still crying a little bit.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'll have a look around." With that, he left.

"We had better head back to Nina and Fabian's house. It's getting late."

That's exactly what we did.

**Nina's POV**

When we all got back home, Sarah came running to Fabian and I, Jake and Lexi ran to Mara and Mick, Amy and Ramond ran to Alfie and Amber and Tori and Charlie ran to Patricia and Jerome.

"Did you kids have fun?" I asked them.

"Yeah! Trudy helped us make Cupcakes and Grandma, Grandpa, Gran and Uncle Ade played with us outside!"

"Well I'm glad you kids had fun!" Patricia said.

The rest of the night was one of the best since Rufus took Alana.

**Heyyyy. Review and I might update tomarrow! TTYL**

**~Emirox73 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV**

The next morning I woke up at 6:00. I knew I was probably the only one up

I thought of how bad Nina and Fabian must feel. They have been through a lot these past few days. They didn't deserve this.

I went downstairs to find Nina sitting on the couch looking at something.

"Morning." I say to her.

"Morning Patricia." She said, she looked tired. She must have been up late.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Baby pictures. Me, Fabian, Sarah and Alana." When Nina said Alana she started to tear up. I hugged her.

"Don't worry Nins, We'll find her. I know we will." I said.

"Thanks Trixy." She said with a faint smile.

"Can I see a picture of Fabian as a baby?" I say laughing.

"Of course!" Nina said flipping through pages, laughing as well.

Then, Fabian came down, kissed Nina and said, "What are you doing?"

"Nina's showing me pictures of you as a baby!" I said laughing.

"Look! You were so cute Fabes!" Nina said looking at Fabian.

"Ok Ok enough of me as a baby!"

"Do you remember when your mom showed me your baby picture for the first time?" Nina asked him.

"How could I forget that!" Fabian joked.

I'm glad they were finally having a good time

**Nina's POV**

After looking at Fabian's baby pictures for a while, Sarah and Tori came downstairs.

"Good Morning Mommy, Good Morning Daddy." Sarah said climbing into my lap.

"Good Morning Mommy." Tori said, sitting in Patricia's lap.

"Hi sweetie." Fabian and I said kissing Sarah's forehead.

"Morning Tori." Patricia said.

"What's for breakfast?" Sarah asked.

"What do you want?" Fabian asked her, laughing.

Sarah and Tori looked at each other, then at the same time they said, "French Toast!"

"Alright." Fabian said with a smiling and getting up.

Then Amber, Alfie, Ramond, Amy, Trudy, Uncle Ade, Jerome and Charlie came down.

"Morning everyone!" Trudy said.

"Hi Trudy, Hi Uncle Ade." I say to them.

"How are you?" Uncle Ade asked me.

"I'm OK. I just hope Alana is safe."

Soon Mick, Mara, Jake and Lexi came down. I guess Gran, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter were still alsleep. Figures. Gran loves to sleep in whenever she can, especially Sunday's.

"Morning." Mara says.

After breakfast Gran, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter came down.

"Morning sweetie." Gran said hugging me.

"Morning." I say to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Mrs. Rutter asked Fabian and I. We had told them about seeing Rufus last night.

"No." Fabian and I answered.

Just then I got a text. I read it. At the bottom it was signed RZ.

**Cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can but I'm busy this week. Review!**

**~Emirox73**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I had a half day today at school and another one tomorrow! This is the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

"'If you want to see your daughter again, meet me, Anubis House, tomorrow night at 12:00 p.m. Bring the whole gang–RZ'"

I read aloud to everyone. They all looked at me.

"Well, that settles it. We're going." Amber said.

"What if it's a trick? We all know how Rufus is." Patricia stated. She did have a point, but I wanted my little girl back!

"What if it isn't a trick?" Fabian said. Two very good questions.

"Trick or not we are going." I said.

"Well then, Trudy and I will go too. We will also let Officer Carl know just in case." Uncle Ade said.

"Alright it's settled. Uncle Ade and Trudy will go with us and Mrs. Martin, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter will stay here and watch the kids." Alfie said. Wow. I haven't been this scared in awhile.

***The Next Day***

Today was the day Fabian and I could _possibly _get our daughter back. I was so scared, thinking Rufus has done something to Alana. I got up and went down stairs with Fabian. We were the only one's awake.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm scared Fabes." I said to him.

"I know you are Nins. I am too." He said.

"What if it's a trick. Wouldn't Rufus want something in return." I said.

"Officer Carl will be there too. So I anything happens, he'll be there with all of us." Fabian said to me.

"I guess you're right." Just then Sarah came downstairs.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy." Sarah said, coming over to us.

"Morning sweetie." I said pulling her up into my lap.

"When is Alana going to be home?" Sarah asked. I hugged her. I looked at Fabian, I could tell we were thinking the same thing. _Should we tell her?_

"I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon." Fabian said, looking at me.

The day went by normally, the kids playing, us talking about what we were going to do. It was 6:00 p.m. and we just got done with dinner.

"So, Uncle Ade, Trudy Officer Carl and the rest of us are going to Anubis House, while Mrs. Martin, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter stay here and watch the kids?" Mara asked, making sure of what was going to happen later tonight.

"Yep, that's the plan." Fabian answered. I hope everything goes semi-ok tonight.

At 7:00 we put the kids to bed. I wanted to tell them what was going to happen tonight but it would probably scare them

It was 11:30 p.m. and we were leaving for Anubis House. Officer Carl took his car and followed us. It only took about 20 minutes to get there. I hadn't seen or visited Anubis House since Graduation. It looked the same. We just pulled up at the front of the House and wanted for Rufus.

Soon Rufus pulled up and got out of his van. "Well, haven't seen you all in what? A week?"

"What do you want Rufus?" Mick said.

"Where's Alana?" I asked Rufus. Oh how I despised him. He went over to his van and came back carrying a baby. Our baby. Alana.

"Right here. You may have your little daughter back if you give me something." Rufus said with a smirk

"I want you to go into that House and look for the Elixir!"

I ran inside the House, Fabian, Patricia and Jerome following me. I ran straight to Victor's office. I was searching through all the drawers, looking for anything that had to do with the Elixir.

Then I found it. A piece of paper that said, 'Elixir of Life'

"Look!" I said. They all came around me and read it.

"This looks so familiar." Fabian said.

"Who cares? Let's just go give it to the psycho maniac and get your daughter back!" Patricia yelled grabbing the paper from my hands and running downstairs. We followed her.

"Here!" I said.

"Ah, The recipe to the Elixir!" Rufus said.

"Give us Alana!" Fabian said. Rufus handed Alana to me.

"Hi! Hi sweetie!" I said kissing her. I was so happy we got her back! I could see that thankfully, Rufus did nothing to her. Officer Carl came out from behind Rufus and put him in handcuffs.

"You tricked me!" Rufus exclaimed.

"You will be coming with me!" Officer Carl said, putting Rufus into his car.

Fabian turned to me and kissed me. Then he kissed Alana.

"Let's go home." I said with a smile. With that we got in the car and left.

When we got home, everyone went up to bed. Gran, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter came over to us hugging and kissing Alana.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're all home and safe!" Gran said.

"What did Rufus say? Did he do anything to you?" Mrs. Rutter asked.

"He wanted the recipe to the Elixir. We found something and gave it to him." I answered.

"Now I remember! That paper we gave him, was the recipe to the fake Elixir. I wrote it when we had to put the Cup together" Fabian said.

"Well, he won't be doing anything with it since he's going to jail." I said.

Fabian and I went upstairs and woke Sarah up.

"Mommy? What is it." Sarah asked rubbing her eyes.

"I know it's late sweetie but look!" I said.

"Alana!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Where was she?" Sarah asked.

"We will tell you in the morning sweetie. We love you." Fabian said kissing her god night.

"Ok. Love you." Sarah said, and went back to sleep.

Fabian and I put Sarah to bed. We went to our room.

"I love you." I said to him. "I love you too." Fabian said. We kissed and went to sleep. I really did have The Perfect Life.

**That was the end! I hope you liked it! I'm going to start a new story maybe later today, or tomorrow!**

**~Emirox73**


End file.
